1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flossing device and more particularly pertains to such a device with simplified threading of the floss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floss tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, floss tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning the teeth and gums are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,133 to Romanus; 5,197,498 to Steward; Des. 339,884 to Hartman; 5,301,698 to Ballard; 5,335,798 to Bonwell et al.; and 5,201,330 to Won all disclose various flossing tool devices.
In this respect, the flossing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simplifying the threading process.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved flossing device which can be used for flossing ones teeth. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.